


The Night We Met

by inevermetaphorididntlike



Series: Prompt Fills and Drabbles [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Airports, F/F, Fluffy, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, elevator kissing, semi-drunk sex, these fucking idiots, total romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevermetaphorididntlike/pseuds/inevermetaphorididntlike
Summary: Prompt fill “Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while.” for @i-smell-ur-waffle on tumblr.A delayed flight, an airport bar, a hotel room, and sweet serendipity. This is a hallmark movie probably... if not I call dibs.





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill where Wayhaught find themselves stuck in airport. The possibilities are endless.
> 
> Title comes from the song: “The Night We Met” by Lord Huron.

Snow kept coming down as if it were falling to the steady beat of a drum. All planes were grounded until further notice, including her flight home. She let out a deep sigh and fished her phone from her pocket, frustrated at the thought of having to wait even longer before sinking into the comfort of her bed back home. The sound of a throat clearing shook her from her thoughts. She looked up to find a beautiful woman standing before her. Loose chestnut waves framed her face and stunning hazel eyes shone like stars. Nicole swore she forgot how to breathe for a moment. 

“Is anyone sitting here?” the stranger asked and pointed to the open seat next to Nicole. 

Smiling, Nicole said, “You are.” The stranger let out a soft giggle and Nicole couldn’t stop the lip splitting smile that spread across her mouth. “Nicole,” she said as she held her hand out for an introduction. The stranger smiled at her and shook her hand. 

“I’m Waverly,” the stranger said and Nicole felt fire where their skin met. They slowly pulled back their hands, brown and hazel eyes still locked together, and Nicole noticed the way a quick flash of sadness flickered in Waverly’s eyes when they lost contact. “Where are you from?”

“Calgary. You?” Nicole asked and shifted her body to face Waverly as they spoke. 

“A small little town a couple of hours outside of Calgary... that’s so funny,” Waverly smiled and all Nicole knew was that she wanted to make her smile again, and again, and again. She didn’t know why she was so drawn to the strangers but she was. It felt like a magnet pull deep in her belly. 

“Looks like we’re going to be stuck here for a while... want to get a drink?” Nicole asked with a half smirk. Waverly bit her lip, then looked up at Nicole before nodding her head. She stood up and grabbed her carry-on, securing the backpack to her shoulders before reaching down and grabbing Waverly’s.

“Oh,” Waverly started and grabbed the bag from Nicole. Their fingertips brushed together, igniting a spark in Nicole, and she felt her cheeks flush. With a small smile, Waverly said, “Thank you.” Nicole just nodded and led the way to the nearest bar. They settled on barstools and Nicole handed Waverly a drink menu.

“Here you go,” Nicole said then opened up her menu before quickly closing it. 

“Are you always this chivalrous?” Waverly asked with a sly grin and the slightest look of mischief in her eyes. Nicole chuckled lowly and dared a glance at Waverly’s lips before staring into her hazel eyes again.

“Only for pretty girls... well, until they tell me not to be,” Nicole said just as the bartender walked over to them, preventing Waverly from responding to her blatant flirting. 

“What can I get you two?”

“I’ll have a Knob Creek, double, on the rocks, please and,” Nicole paused to pull her wallet out of her back pocket and take out a card. She handed it over to the bartender and said, “-anything she gets put it on my tab. Thank you.” The bartender just nodded then turned his attention to Waverly. 

“For you, Miss?” 

“Your house Chardonnay, please,” Waverly said and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Nicole watched the action. She couldn’t help but wonder how silky Waverly’s locks would feel between her fingers. The bartender left them to get their drinks and soon the conversation began to flow.

They learned all about each other over whiskey and wine. Waverly had two older sisters - one was still alive. Nicole was an only child. Waverly was heading back home for the holidays. Nicole was heading back home after a solo vacation. Waverly was an archaeology major in her last semester. Nicole just accepted a job as a deputy in a small town a few hours outside of the big city. They shared stories and touches as the night progressed. Hands found thighs, smalls of backs, shoulders, and fingers. It built a slow growing fire deep in Nicole’s stomach. She tended it with every gentle caress and smirk from Waverly. It all came to a head after their third drink. The air between them had grown palpable, almost tangible with tension and want. 

Nicole felt lips press against the shell of her ear and Waverly whispered, “I want you.” Goosebumps exploded along her skin and she swallowed hard. She had never met a woman like Waverly. 

“Then let’s get a hotel room,” Nicole smirked and Waverly nodded. Before she knew it, they booked the last available room in the hotel attached to the airport. Waverly giggled as they stumbled into the elevator and hit the number 15 button. Nicole watched Waverly turn around and the smaller woman dropped her carry-on bag with a heavy thud. “Waverly…” Nicole warned but Waverly stalked over to her, hazel eyes cloudy with desire. She felt her heart beat hard in her chest as Waverly placed her hands on her face. 

Leaning in, Waverly whispered, “Just kiss me, you idiot.” Nicole was happy to oblige. She collided their lips together in a fiery kiss. Nicole’s hands found Waverly’s hips as her back hit the elevator wall. A curious tongue teased her bottom lip and she accepted the slick muscle into her mouth. Their tongues glided together and Nicole moaned into Waverly’s mouth. Her hands dipped down to her ass, kneading the doughy flesh there as Waverly tangled her fingers in her hair. The elevator binged, singling their arrival on their floor. 

“Fuck, Waverly,” Nicole said with a moan and followed Waverly out of the elevator, picking up the brunette’s carry-on in the process. They made their way down the hallway to room 1508 and Nicole felt a hand slip into the back pocket of her jeans. Waverly took out the room key and waved it over the electronic strip. A green light pulsed and Waverly opened the door, holding it open for Nicole to walk in behind her. With haste, Nicole tossed the bags down. Instantly their bodies were pressed together again and Nicole wasted no time lifting Waverly up. The brunette was quick to wrap her legs around Nicole’s strong middle and she walked them over to the bed. She dropped Waverly onto the mattress and began to take off her own coat. 

“I’m so glad there was an empty seat next to you,” Waverly smirked as she took off her jacket and kicked off her shoes. Nicole did the same with her boots and chuckled. She crawled onto the bed and settled herself on top of Waverly. As soon as she did, Waverly was pulled her flannel off of her and discarded it to the ground. 

With a low laugh, Nicole said, “Someone is impatient.” Waverly grunted and Nicole leaned down to connect their lips a searing kiss. Nicole swore every part of her body exploded into flames. She rested on her knees and pulled away from the kiss in order to shed Waverly of her sweater. “Fuck,” Nicole moaned at the sight of Waverly’s body, her bare breast exposed at the revelation of no bra. Her eyes scanned Waverly’s body but quickly gaze back in hazel eyes. She felt hands reach around her back and struggle to unclasp her bra. 

“Help,” Waverly begged and Nicole laughed as she slipped off her bra, exposing herself to the woman below her. A moan fell from Waverly’s lips and Nicole couldn’t help but reach for the hem of the brunette’s leggings. She paused, looking at Waverly for consent, and when Waverly gave it with a nod, she pulled down the offending article. “Now you,” Waverly whined and tugged on the loop of Nicole’s jeans. Nicole obeyed and shimmied out of her pants, dropping them to meet Waverly’s.

“You are a vision,” Nicole said as she followed a scooting Waverly up to the headboard. She straddled Waverly at her waist and leaned down. Nicole pressed their foreheads together and she took a moment to pause. She drank Waverly in, inhaling her sweet scent of coconut - it was such a paradox to the blizzard that brewed outside. Waverly ran her hands along Nicole’s back, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

“I want you, Nicole,” Waverly whispered against Nicole’s lips and Nicole smiled, feeling her heart pound faster. She pressed their lips together and moved in a metered dance. Waverly tangled her fingers in red locks as Nicole pulled away from the kiss. She splayed kisses along Waverly’s neck, pausing at her pulse point. Nicole sank her teeth into the sensitive skin there and was rewarded with a hard yank at her hair. “Baby,” Waverly moaned and Nicole pulled away to look into stormy hazel eyes. 

“Call me that again,” Nicole said with a smirk and Waverly rolled her eyes but wore a wide smile. 

“Baby, please fuck me already,” Waverly pleaded and Nicole moaned. She kissed down Waverly’s chest and the brunette spread her legs, allowing Nicole to settle between. 

“This okay, beautiful?” Nicole asked, her mouth centimeters away from Waverly’s supple nipple. Nicole felt a hard thump in her chest. Her heartbeat was fast and steady as she anticipated Waverly’s response. 

“God, yes, please,” Waverly said with need and tugged on the strands of auburn in her hands. Nicole pressed a sweet kiss the valley of Waverly’s breast before wrapping her lips around an erect nipple. She sucked on the bud, teasing the tip with her tongue. Nicole loved the way Waverly rocked underneath her at her actions. It spurred her further as she released the peak with a pop and blew on the wet skin. “Fuck, Nicole,” Waverly moaned and Nicole kissed her way over to her other nipple. She teased the bud with her tongue, circling the peak a few times over before catching it between her teeth. Nicole lightly nipped at the flesh then released it. 

“God, baby, you are stunning,” Nicole said as she kissed down the smooth plane of Waverly’s stomach. The way taut muscles flexed under her touch made arousal grow between Nicole’s legs. Once she got to the hem of Waverly’s underwear she paused and looked up at the stranger. Waverly as beautiful and raw and sexy. Nicole had been with her fair share of women, she even thought she loved a couple, but none of them drew her in like the stranger she just met hours ago. 

With a high whine, Waverly said, “Please, Nicole. I need you.” Her hips thrust up gently to meet Nicole’s lips as their eyes locked. With a soft smile she looped her fingers around the waistband of Waverly’s underwear and pulled them down her legs slowly. Once the article of clothing was gone, Nicole took a moment scanning Waverly’s body. She took in all of the stunning woman’s curves and contours before her eyes dropped to the small patch of trimmed curls at the apex of Waverly’s legs. 

“Fuck, baby… You’re so beautiful,” Nicole sighed as she brought her nose to Waverly’s mound and inhaled. Hands were at her scalp, massaging her head as Nicole began to kiss around Waverly’s center. Nicole made eye contact with Waverly, feeling a sense of serenity whenever she looked in hazel eyes. She brought her fingertips to the soaked folds of Waverly’s cunt. The heady scent of Waverly’s arousal ignited a primal need in Nicole. She ran her tongue flat along Waverly’s slit, collecting her arousal, and moaning at the salty-sweet taste on her tongue. 

“Holy shit, Nicole,” Waverly moaned and let go of her hold on Nicole’s ginger mane. Nicole watched as the brunette gripped the bedsheets. She brought her tongue to Waverly’s clit and ran lazy circles around the sensitive bud. Nicole watched Waverly’s reactions, trying to learn what her lover liked as she explored her body. She circled the clit at her mouth harder and faster. “Fuck!” Waverly cried and arched her back off the bed, forcing more of her cunt into Nicole’s face. Nicole, loving the reaction she was rewarded with, lined two fingers at Waverly’s drenched entrance. She paused and removed her mouth from Waverly’s clit, looking up at her patiently. 

“This okay, baby?” Nicole asked and Waverly nodded wildly. The redhead smiled and slowly entered Waverly’s tight core. The feeling of Waverly’s velvet walls around her fingers made her moan loudly and she pressed a light kiss to the brunette’s clit. She took a moment, letting Waverly adjust to the new pressure. Carefully Nicole kissed up Waverly’s body and stopped at the spot where her ribcage and breast met. She dug her teeth into tan skin and sucked as Waverly squirmed under her. 

“Baby,” Waverly said and threw her hands over her head. Nicole released the flesh in her mouth and kissed Waverly’s sternum. Her eyes never left Waverly as she began to thrust into her lover’s tight center. Nicole moaned at how Waverly squeezed her digits. She peppered kisses to Waverly’s chest and pumped harder into her cunt. 

“You are so gorgeous, Waves,” Nicole kissed into Waverly’s skin and curled her fingers deep inside of her lover. She picked up her pace and moved her mouth to Waverly’s collarbone. Without a warning, she sank her teeth into the bone ridge and sucked hard. Instantly, Nicole felt Waverly’s nails bite into the skin on her back. There would be halfmoon marks there for weeks and Nicole loved the idea of it. 

“I’m close… Please, Nicole,” Waverly begged and wrapped her legs around Nicole’s middle. She felt heels dig into her lower back, pulling her closer as she worked her fingers harder and faster. Waverly’s walls clenched around her fingers as she hit a spot inside of the brunette deep. “Fuck! NICOLE!” Waverly yelled as she came and Nicole slowed her pace. She released the skin in her mouth and kissed up Waverly’s neck until their lips met. The kiss was slow and passionate, filled with lust, desire, and  _ something _ more that Nicole couldn’t quite place. Their panting filled the room and Nicole slowly pulled out of Waverly’s core. 

“Jesus, beautiful,” Nicole muttered and pecked Waverly’s lips before rolling over onto her back. She looked over at Waverly who was looking at her with a smirk. Her chest was rapidly rising falling and reached a hand over, cupping Nicole’s face. 

“That was incredible,” Waverly smiled and Nicole turned her head, kissing the palm of the brunette’s hand. Nicole chuckled and nodded her head. Waverly rolled on top of her, straddling Nicole with a smirk on her lips. Nicole could feel the heat coming off of Waverly’s core as she began to gently rock against the built muscles of her abs. 

With a laugh, Nicole asked, “Want more so soon, baby?” Waverly rolled her eyes but leaned down anyway. Their lips connected together and Nicole ran her hands up Waverly’s ribcage. She felt a slick tongue along her bottom lip and she granted passage. Nicole moaned as their tongues explored each other. She could feel Waverly’s arousal coat her stomach and she pulled away from the kiss with a low moan. “God, Waverly.”

With a grin, Waverly said, “I want to feel you.” Nicole felt a jolt of desire shoot through her like a heavy dose of drugs in her veins. She brought her hands to Waverly’s perky breasts and teased the nipples with the tips of her thumbs. Waverly threw her head back and rocked harder against Nicole’s stomach. She slipped her hands to behind Waverly’s neck and pulled her in for another kiss. They took their time, letting the lips and tongues move together in a timed ballet. 

Nicole pulled away from the kiss and with a smile said, “Then feel me, baby. I’m yours.” Waverly’s eyes flickered with something deeper than lust and Nicole felt butterflies whirl in her stomach. Waverly dismounted Nicole and settled next to her. She felt fingers toy with the hem of her green boyshorts and she nodded, lifting her hips off the bed. Waverly pulled them down and off of Nicole’s ivory legs. Nicole felt exposed for a moment but any doubt or insecurity was washed away when a soft hand rested on her stomach. 

“You are beautiful, Nicole,” Waverly said and pressed a kiss to Nicole’s check. Comfort and safety blanketed her despite being bare to a stranger she just met. It felt right. She turned her head and connected their lips in a gentle kiss. As she did so, Nicole took the hand at her stomach and guided it down to her aching core. She needed to feel touched, feel wanted. They broke apart and looked at each other, really looked at each other. “You sure?”

Nicole nodded her head and said, “Yes.” Waverly pecked her lips once more and cupped her center. Arousal had already began to pool at the apex of her legs from their earlier around and her sheer attraction to Waverly. An exploratory finger ran up and down her slit and goosebumps exploded along her arms. 

“Waverly,” Nicole moaned and spread her legs wider, accepting Waverly’s touch. Talented fingers found her clit and she let out a strangled whimper. She would have been embarrassed at how close she was already if it wasn’t for the fact that Waverly dripped sex. Nicole turned her head and caught Waverly’s lips. The kiss was all teeth and tongue as Waverly began to draw fast and tight circles around her bundle of nerves. “Fuck!” Nicole groaned, her hips rolled up into Waverly’s touch. The coil in her stomach grew tighter and tighter as Waverly expertly worked her clit.

“I’ve got you, baby. Come for me,” Waverly whispered in her as she rubbed her clit faster. With Waverly’s words and the feeling of lips on her neck, Nicole knew it wouldn’t be long. Teeth dug into the pulse point and that was all it took. Stars exploded behind her eyes and her body shook as her orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave. 

“Waverly!” Nicole cried and felt the coil in her stomach snap loose when Waverly released her skin. She collapsed on her bed with a heavy sigh. Her chest was rapidly rising and falling. Nicole felt thoroughly relaxed and sedated as Waverly peppered light kisses to her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed, loving the feel of Waverly’s warm skin against hers. A hand rested on her stomach and drew nonsensical patterns. 

“You good?” Waverly asked and stamped a kiss to Nicole’s collarbone. 

“Perfect,” Nicole smiled and looked at Waverly. Hazel eyes were shinning and Nicole felt something flutter in her heart. They laid their in silence for a moment. Their fingertips danced together and Nicole felt at ease. After a moment, she felt teeth nip at her shoulder teasingly. “More?” Nicole asked with a smirk.

“Think you can handle it?” Waverly challenged and Nicole gently pushed the brunette onto her back. She mounted Waverly and leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. 

“You know it.”

* * *

When Nicole woke up in the morning she felt a warm body pressed against hers.  _ Waverly _ . Thoughts of the night before flooded her senses. It was incredible and sexy and intimate. They didn’t stop until after round five. Their clothes where thrown haphazardly in the hotel room and she felt the familiar stickiness between her thighs that told her it was a night well spent. She heard Waverly grumble next to her and she smiled, pulling the smaller woman closer to her. 

“Morning, beautiful,” Nicole said and pressed a kiss to Waverly’s shoulder. The hand that was resting on Waverly’s stomach was met with the brunette’s. Their fingers laced together and Nicole couldn’t help but think that the whole affair was far too intimate for an airport one nightstand. 

“Morning,” Waverly said and turned in Nicole’s arms to face her. Her hair was wild and the sun highlighted the deep pools of her hazel eyes. It knocked Nicole out all over again. “Last night was…”

“Incredible,” Nicole finished, almost out of breath at the thought of last night. She tucked a loose strand of chestnut hair behind Waverly’s ear. A wide smile spread across Waverly’s lips and Nicole couldn’t stop herself. She leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Waverly’s lips. Nicole pulled Waverly tighter and the smaller woman rolled on top of her. Feeling Waverly’s bare flesh against her own sent a lightning bolt through her. Tan thighs straddled her waist and Nicole ran her hands up the muscular plane of Waverly’s tone stomach. She leaned up, wrapping her arms around Waverly’s body as their lips were centimeters apart. “You are the most beautiful and sexy woman I have ever met… and that’s not just the post sex buzz talking.”

Waverly let out a small chuckle and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Nicole felt hands tangle in her hair and she couldn’t stop the annoyed groan that befell her lips when the “two hours until our new flight” alarm sounded off. “We should probably get up…” Waverly said with a sigh. Nicole nodded and pecked the tip of Waverly’s nose before the smaller woman dismounted her.

The rest of the day dragged. She didn’t have a hangover from alcohol but she felt a withdrawal from Waverly. Their seats were rows apart and she longed to spend every minute she could with Waverly. When the plane touched down in Calgary, Nicole waited anxiously for her at the luggage claim. 

“Hey,” Waverly greeted her and Nicole wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. She took in the scent of coconut and thought of the night before. Every kiss, every touch made Nicole felt like she was flying. 

“I had a really good time with you,” Nicole said and cupped Waverly’s face, rubbing her thumb over the brunette’s cheekbone. Her heart felt a sharp pain at the thought of saying goodbye to Waverly. She felt tethered to the woman, as if an invisible twine was tied around their wrists. 

With a nod, Waverly said, “Me too, Nicole.” They embraced each other once more. Their bodies were pressed together tightly and Nicole couldn’t stop herself from placing a soft kiss to the top of Waverly’s head. She felt a vibration between them and Waverly pulled away. She watched the brunette pull her phone out of her pocket and slipped it back inside. “My ride's here… I’ll see you the next time I’m in an airport, right?” Waverly asked with a giggle and Nicole laughed, nodding her head. 

“You can count on it,” Nicole smiled and held onto Waverly’s hand as long as she could, their fingertips brushing together as they let go. She watched Waverly walk towards the exit and just before leaving the building the brunette looked over her shoulder. Nicole smiled and waved at her, Waverly did the same, and then she was gone. 

* * *

A week and a move later, and Nicole’s thoughts still drifted to the stranger she met in the airport. It was her first day as deputy in her new town and all of her attention should have been on her job - but it wasn’t. Waverly still consumed her. Most nights she laid awake wondering why she didn’t get her number. How could she have been so stupid? It was the sound of one of her new co-worker’s loud and abrasive voice carrying through the halls of the sheriff department that snapped her out of her Waverly induced daydream.

“Hey, Haughtcakes! I’ve got someone for you to meet,” Wynonna said as she walked into the main office. Her body was blocking whomever Wynonna was trying to introduce her too. Nicole stood up, ready to greet the stranger when a familiar face appeared from behind Wynonna’s shoulder. “This is my baby sister-”

“Waverly!?” Nicole shouted and felt a splitting smile spread along her lips. Her heart was racing and her breath was caught in her throat. She couldn’t believe it. Waverly. Her Waverly. In Purgatory. 

“Nicole!” Waverly responded and she pushed her older sister out of the way. The two ran to each other and embraced in a crushing hug. The air left Nicole’s lungs and she relaxed into Waverly’s touch. Everything felt on fire and right at the same time. 

“Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?” Wynonna asked and tapped on Nicole’s desk impatiently. 

Waverly and Nicole ignored her. They held each other and took a moment to understand the serendipity of it all. When they finally pulled apart a fit of laughter took over them. For once, Nicole was happy for a delayed flight. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to yell at me on here or on tumblr @sohaughtinhere. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
